Russia x Belarus: Brotherly Correction
by Annabelle-Kirkland
Summary: Russia just wanted a calm day... Belarus' appearance promises none of that. But when she crosses a line, Ivan knows it's his job to set her straight. Warning: Contains spanking in a nonsexual manner. Their relationship is as brother and sister and that is all.
1. Chapter 1

The day had started out beautifully, every little thing was perfect in fact. It wasn't snowing for once, the sun shined brightly down onto the yesterday's white painted grass, and the streets were quiet on the early Sunday morning. No one would be getting in his way.

So Ivan thought.

The Russian breathed in the delicious scent of the melting snow mixed with vodka, the bottle from last night still sitting on his side table. He forced himself to sit up, reaching an arm towards the sky to stretch out his tight muscles. A groan echoed in his room as he swung his feet out of the bed, slipping his feet into his slippers. "Oh well, nothing like a day started with a bit of pain to wake you up!" he reminded himself, letting a smile creep onto his pale face. "Another beautiful morning! No meetings, no stupid countries with ignorance, and no boss calling me in~!"

Twirling around, he giggled like an eight-year-old with a snow day. His nightgown flared around him, letting the cold air hit his calves be hit with the warmth of the fireplace nearby. "How much better can this possible get~?!"

He would have gladly continued counting his blessings, but then the sound of a solid knock on the oaken door made him stop. The fabric fell back into place and rested against his ankles, shielding his white skin from the drastic temperatures. "Oh who is it?" he sighed as he pouted, scratching the back of his head, "I was in the middle of something!"

Lithuania slowly opened the door, peeking inside in case the Russian had been getting dressed. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Russia sir but you kind of have a visitor." He swallowed hard, unsure of how his boss would take the news facing him. "Your sister is in your kitchen at the moment."

Now, Ivan did love his dear little sister. Platonically of course, but he cared for her as any older brother would. It was his job after all. Unfortunately, she was a rather hard person to love with her violent tendencies along with a raging love she felt for the Russian. Not the way he cared for her, but she was desperate to marry him and make his soul hers forever. At least that's the way she had described it when confessing her undying love to him as she chased him with a butcher knife.

Russia was no expert on love whatsoever, but he was pretty sure if someone was chasing you with sharp objects that meant the opposite of any sort of affection.

Hearing that she was already here, his face paled to a paper white. "What the hell do you mean she's in my kitchen?!" he screeched, violet eyes growing as big as saucers. "The least she could have done is warned me about her visit! I would have had time to lock up the house!" A harsh ping of guilt couldn't help but dig into his conscious, but he didn't have time to worry about his moral shards. It was too late for him to take it back, and it wasn't like she heard what he said.

Toris couldn't help but frown at his superior's statement. "Mr. Russia, you could try to be a little nicer. After all, she did take time out of her schedule to see you." Jumping back a bit when seeing the tall man spin around to face him, he swallowed hard. "O-of course you don't have to. It's j-just a suggestion..."

"..." The Russian sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, sweeping it out of his eyes. "No, I see what you're trying to say. I can't be too judgmental." A smile reappeared on his face as he spun around. "Maybe she's just stopping by for a quick visit~! Nothing to worry about, da?"

Lithuania nodded vigorously, trying to look happy and positive as his boss took off his nightgown. "Of course Mr. Russia. And if she does stay for longer then I'm sure that you two can strike up a nice, _peaceful_ conversation." He made sure to emphasize the certain "p" word so his message would ring loud and clear, watching as Ivan fought his legs into his pants. After all, with those two anything could go down and cause catastrophe.

Slipping his shirt over his head, he nodded to reassure himself. "Da. I just need to keep calm with her and she'll be out of the house in no time." He reached for his coat, scratching the back of his neck as he yawned. "Go entertain her until I'm ready, okay? I'll be just a few minutes." While he didn't exactly love his sister in a romantic sense, he wouldn't go see a guest with his breath smelling like America's armpits or hair like he had been out in a tornado the past hour. He DID have standards.

After a few minutes of giving himself a chance to wake up and finish his hair and teeth, he finally opened the door. "Natalia~!" he called, making sure to stay cheerful to please her, "Where are y-?"

The question was cut off as he caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Darting to the left, he barely missed being tackled to the floor. "ох боже (oh my God)!" he screeched, eyes wide as his back hit the wall, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Belarus spun around and gave a warm smile, though her eyes shined with insanity and obsession. Her long blonde locks rested on her shoulder and went down past the middle of her back as it fell back into place, making her seem so innocent at first. She wore a navy blue dress that ruffled and spread out from her hips to compliment her slim but matured figure, as she knew it was one of his favorite colors and would make her look sexy. To complete the outfit, she had a bow sitting on the top of her hair. How couldn't she wear it? The bow was a birthday present from her dear sibling. "Big Brother Russia..." she purred, cerulean eyes glinting as she scanned him, "You've changed since the last time we saw each other... Did you cut your hair differently?"

This conversation would be perfectly normal if having it with anyone else, minus the big brother part, but after being almost squashed flat by this insane woman he wasn't in the mood for casual conversation. "I was almost crushed because of your weird obsession thing!" he shrieked, temper flaring slightly, "And that's all you can say?!"

Tilting her head to the side ever so slightly, she frowned and crossed her arms. "I don't see what you're freaking out about. What's wrong with someone wanting to give her beloved big brother a hug and rest in his warm embrace?" Oh, how she loved inspiring her comebacks with England's Shakespearian plays. It made everything sound like their own love story. She took a few steps closer, let her arms fall to her sides as she smiled once again. "Please... can't you give me that much? Just for today, try to sweep me off my feet~!"

As she tried to reach/lunge for him, Ivan dodged out of the way and straightened his coat out of pure annoyance. "Natalia, I don't have time for this today! There are a million things I have to do, you understand that, da? I thought you had come over for something IMPORTANT!" His accent seemed to get thicker as he struggled to control himself. He might as well scare her off before she pinned him into a corner and watch as he shriveled up in fear.

Unfortunately, she just bit her bottom lip as it started to tremble. "How can you say this isn't important?" she whispered, bangs casting a shadow over her eyes and hiding them from his view, "This is the most important day of your life..." Her arm shot out and he felt a ping of pain as her nails dug into his sleeve and flesh. "After all, today is the day you'll have a fiancé." Raising her head slowly, sparks of fiery passion lit up her eyes. **"MARRY ME BIG BROTHER RUSSIA!"**

He squeaked as she attempted to attack him, her hands clawing at his face as he sprinted away. "Please big brother!" she begged, even though her voice was layered with the frustration of a madman, "I promise I'll be a better wife than all of those other female nations!" **CRACK!** went the sound of a potted plant crashing against the wooden floor. "Better me than some worthless mortal who's beauty dies!" **CRASH!** followed a table being thrown across the length of the hall. "I AM PERFECT FOR YOU!"

Suddenly, her nails caught in the fabric of his scarf. He let out a gagging sound as it tugged against his throat, the thickness of it burying into his esophagus and attempting to cut off his breathing. "B-B..." he tried to choke out, but he found it almost impossible. This crazy woman was going to be the death of him!

Out of pure luck, Belarus squeaked in shock as the piece of the scarf tore right off, the force of it making her fly backward. As she made contact with the hard floor, she cried out and rubbed her most likely bruised backside. The pain should have distracted her, but when looking up and seeing the terrifying expression on her brother's face, it all faded away.

Ivan held the ripped scarf in his hands as if he were holding a dead child, violet eyes blazing in fury. "LOOK. WHAT. YOU'VE. DONE!"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

((Спасибо- Russian for thank you))

Belarus looked down at the piece of the beige scarf she still had in her hand and let out a small squeak, lifting it up so Russia could have it. "Oh, big brother... I didn't mean to..." She bit her trembling lip and fixed her gaze on the floor, even though she could feel his fiery violet irises burning into the top of her skull. It wasn't the first time she had seen him mad, but this time, it was scarier. This anger was specifically directed at HER.

It was a struggle to keep his anger under control, Ivan knew that. Usually, he could throw on a fake smile and take it all out later on a punching bag. But this time, seeing his precious scarf ripped in two was too much to try to hold inside. His hands twitched a bit, uncertain of what they should do to get revenge on the precious article of clothing. "How could you?!" he screamed, tears pricking at his eyes as his grip tightened on it, "Ukraine gave this to me when I was a child! YOU KNOW THAT! You know how special it is to me!" Just the thought of crying made the whole matter worse, he had promised himself he would never let a tear streak his cheek ever again.

"Please big brother," she tried to explain, clasping her hands together as she lowered herself a bit, shaking, "I didn't mean to! I-it was a simple accident! And if you hadn't been running away from me-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" he roared, causing her to jump. His breath was heavy and ragged as he struggled to calm down somewhat. "Don't... don't you dare try to put the blame on me!" What was he supposed to do? Call Ukraine to take care of the whole thing? No... this was his problem. His scarf, his house, his rules, and his little sister. Part of him just wanted to throw her out into the snow and never invite her back, but what would she learn from that? A week later he would find her back on his front porch, the memory completely gone from her mind. He had to do something he knew would stick with her so she would finally take him seriously.

Finally, he forced himself to look into her sad blue eyes that were quickly filling with tears. God, if it was any other day he would just get her a cup of vodka and watch a movie with her until she fell asleep on his lap. But he knew he had to follow through, Katyusha would have been able to do it without a second thought if he had ruined something of hers. So why were the words getting stuck in his throat? "...Go to my study and wait for me," he finally forced out, trying to sound as stern as possible.

Surprise flashed across her face, then fear. Apparently, the word "study" seemed to have a universal hidden meaning. "B-big brother, please don't! Just listen-"

"NOW NATALIA!"

In a flash, she was running down the hall and slammed the oaken door behind her. Ivan steadied himself with a long deep breath through his nose, exhaling through his mouth just like his older sister had taught him to do. He couldn't just rush in there and punish her in anger, he was raised better than that. No matter how pissed off Ukraine was she always cooled off first before evening speaking to them about what had happened. "God..." he grumbled to himself as he massaged his now aching temples, "Next thing I know I'll have boobs and complain about cramps..."

"I-is there something wrong Mr. R-Russia..?" a voice whispered from behind, causing him to jump a bit. Spinning around, he found himself looking down at a shaking Latvia. "I-I heard a crash and um... well it sounded l-like you were yelling..." The short nation fiddled with the buttons on his shirt to keep himself from looking up. "Is everything a-alright..?"

Running his hands through his hair, Ivan managed a weak smile. "Everything's fine Ravis, so don't worry, da?" Sure he could be hard on his subordinates, but the poor guy looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "I just need you to get my birches for me if you're not busy."

His face turned from nervous to panicked in a split second. "P-please M-Mr. Russia I d-don't think you have to go t-that far!" he begged, getting down on his knees before Ivan could even respond, "I-I didn't mean it really! Estonia said it w-was a good idea but I-"

"Ravis!" he cut off, actually covering his mouth so he would shut up, "What in the world are you talking about? I'm not using the birches to punish you! I've just got some... family issues, that's all."

"...oh." Latvia's ears turned pink with embarrassment as he looked down at the ground, "M-My mistake... forget what I said then, okay? I-I just babble sometimes." For once, he actually looked relieved it wasn't him on the end of the punishment. "I'll go g-get them for you!" With that, he sprinted off before Ivan could change his mind.

Honestly, after all that had happened that morning, the Russian could care less if there was something being hidden from him. He could deal with THAT some other time instead of getting himself worked up over a little mess or two. Besides, it's not like Ravis wouldn't end up spilling the beans later in the day. The boy couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. Well, made it easier for Russia.

After a few minutes, the Latvian came rushing back with the bundle of twigs in his hands. "H-here you go sir... are you really s-sure about doing this? Ukraine can take c-care of it for you-"

"No," he interrupted firmly, making the young nation jump, "This is my house, da? It's my problem to deal with and I don't need to run to my big sister to fix everything. She can barely handle her own country, much less my petty problems..." He let out a sigh, taking the birches from Ravis. "Спасибо, now clean up this mess before someone slips and snaps their neck in half."

Nodding vigorously, he almost tripped over his own two feet as he ran off towards the kitchen. Ivan simply shook it off, not wanting to deal with the weird nation at the moment. His hand clenched around the birches, his knuckles fading into a snowy white. There was no way his sister would take this well, but what else was he supposed to do? No, there was no other way to do it.

As he took a deep breath, he opened the door to the study and poked his head inside. Obviously, Belarus had completely forgotten what had gotten her there in the first place and returned to her normal, obsessive self. She was rummaging through his desk drawers, her bright eyes wide as she sorted through papers and photos. Her upper half was bent over the front of the desk, her heels off the ground as she swung her legs back and forth.

"Damn..." she mumbled to herself, not noticing her brother's presence, "He looks sexy in shorts... stupid cold weather..." As she flicked through the other pictures, her cheeks flushed a deep red as she stopped on one near the back of the pile. "Oh~ I didn't know he was into that kind of stuff~!" Her hand covered her mouth, saliva forming as she struggled to not drool. "I'd tap that any day-"

"NATALIA!"

Various papers flew as she spun around too fast, his files and piles of work now lost in the piles of creamy white articles. "B-Big brother! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Looking at his crimson face, she tilted her head to the side innocently. "Big brother? What's wrong? You don't look so good..."

He couldn't seem to get a syllable out, much less a response. So much for a long day of nothing, that plan was out the window along with his patience. It would take him hours, most likely the entire day, to clean up the mess and sort through all of the papers once again. Just by looking at the unfortunate ones who had landed in his glass of vodka, he could tell that half of his time would be spent rewriting and printing every single soaked parchment.

Belarus looked up at him, taking a few steps closer so she could try to comfort him. "Don't cry Russia! I'll help you clean up everything!" Getting down on her knees, she started to pick them up from the floor. "If we're both working, it'll be done in no time!"

"Bel..." he started to sigh, but she just went on babbling.

"None of the pictures are ruined, thank goodness. I hope you don't mind if I take a few home, for sentimental reasons of course."

"Belarus-"

"And the papers can dry!" she added as she got back to her feet, "I'm sure vodka won't completely dissolve it! Maybe we can put it up on a clothes line or something-"

"NATALIA ARLOVSKAYA!" he roared over the noise, raising himself to his full height so he practically towered over her. She snapped her mouth shut and backed away, hands behind her back as she turned her watery gaze to the floor. "I understand wanting to visit." He lowered his voice a bit, not wanting to completely scare her off. "But this," he said with a gesture towards the cluttered floor, "This is unacceptable in my house. You come in uninvited, break my vases, tear my scarf, almost CHOKED me in the process mind you, and now you have completely ruined all of my work from yesterday. You're acting like a child!"

As she rocked on her heels, her face grew hot with shame and embarrassment. "I'll make it up, I promise big brother. I-I'll never come here again without you saying it's okay! In fact, I won't come if you don't invite me over first!"

God, just looking at her desperate expression made his stomach twist. Just because he didn't love her in a romantic sense like she did wouldn't mean that he didn't love her as a sister. "I can't just let you get away with in Bel," he forced out though he was starting to have second thoughts. "You've gone too far this time, and you know Ukraine would be doing the same, da?"

Confusion flashed across her face, but then her eyes landed on the birches in his hand. "Ivan, you wouldn't dare use those on me!" she squeaked, backing up until her back hit the edge of the desk, "I messed up! I know that and I promise I'll try to be better! But..." She swallowed hard, her face as white as the snow outside. "Come on, sis wouldn't be THAT harsh! You're just overexaggerating-!"

She was cut off with a glare from his violet eyes. "'Overexaggerating'? Did you just not hear my entire spiel of what you did to make me this mad in the first place? That scarf is the only memory I have left of my childhood!" His bottom lip trembled as he struggled to fight back tears, so he lowered his head. "I-It's one of the only happy memories I have..."

"Oh Russia..." she whimpered, covering her mouth as tears filled her eyes, "I'm so sorry... I can't control myself sometimes you know. I'm sure Kat can fix it!" He looked up at her and was surprised to see a normal, humane, sympathetic girl.

"...I'm sorry Natalia but I've got to do this."

Before she could protest anymore, he grabbed her wrist firmly, turned her around, and pinned her over the desk. It took a few seconds for her to register her circumstance and start squirming. "Ivan!" she whined as he lifted up a few of her skirts, "I said sorry!"

Even though she couldn't see it, he shook his head as he gathered the material around her waist. It was rather awkward to be in this sort of position, but there was no going back now. "Sorry isn't enough this time! You'll keep your promise for a few hours but you'll forget by tomorrow and nothing will change! This time, I'm going to make sure it sticks with you." Finally, he brought up enough courage to bring the bundle of twigs hard onto her ample bottom.

She let out a strained gasp, her leg going up as she continued to struggle. "I don't know what kind of kinky stuff you've been reading Ivan but this isn't funny!"

His cheeks flushed red as he continued to let his arm fall over and over again. "This is a punishment! Not some sick fantasy of yours!" he snapped sternly, pulling her panties down to expose her bare ass. Pink streaks were starting to form, some a darker shade as he continued his assault. The twigs cut into her soft vulnerable flesh, but he was careful enough to not draw blood.

A tear dripped down her cheek as her foot dug into the carpet, nails clawing at the oaken desk. "I-I'm- AH! S-sorry! How many t-" she shrieked as he cut her off with a sharp smack to her thigh with his hand. The leather of his glove stung almost as much as the birches, if not more.

"I don't want to hear another word from you. This is your consequence so you better accept it before I call Ukraine and tell her every single thing you did once I finish." That managed to shut her up quick, the threat sinking in quick.

Her body shuddered with every lash, her cheeks bouncing from the force. But besides the rhythmic echo of the twigs coming in contact with bare skin and Belarus' muffled cries, the room was quiet. Ivan's arm honestly started to ache, and as her skin turned from pink to red, he started to get an idea of how clear his message was coming through. "Natalia, why are you being spanked?"

As she gasped, tears streaking her cheeks, she buried her face in her arms. Her upper body trembled, mostly from shock than anything else, and her blue eyes were now puffy and red. "B-because I-" she started to whimper but squeaked as he smacked her with his hand.

"Louder, I want to be able to hear you," he ordered as he set the birches aside. Part of him knew that he wouldn't need them for the rest of the punishment.

She made a quick nod, choking back a sob. "Because I-I behaved inappropriately... A-and I'm so s-sorry for being a b-brat!" she added, surprising the Russian. For her to call herself out on something like that was an unbelievable occurrence.

"Are you going to act that way in my house, or anywhere else for that matter, ever again?" he asked, his voice more gentle as he aimed for her sit spots. His glove left handprints of pink and red on her backside and thighs. While it pained him to do so, he knew no comfort could be spared.

At first, she shook her head, but then remembered how he wanted her to answer verbally. "N- AH!" she shrieked as she rose up on her toes. His smacks, while getting softer, were stinging horribly on top of the birches lashes. "N-no! Never! I p-promise!"

Finally, she broke down into heaving sobs, collapsing onto the desk's surface. "P-please big brother...!" she wailed, causing him to flinch, "I-I'm so sorry...!"

With a pained swallow, he dropped his arm to his side. His entire body shook as well, wetness in his own eyes. Just seeing her hot skin transform from red to a dark crimson... Turning her around quickly, he pulled her into his tight embrace. "I'm so sorry Bel..." he whispered, choking on the words, "You know I'd never hurt you if I didn't need to..."

She buried her face into his chest, breathing in his comforting scent of vodka and freshly fallen snow to calm herself down. "Y-you mean that..?" she whispered, hiccupping a bit from as she struggled to stop crying.

Smiling softly, he rubbed her back in small slow circles. "Of course. I might not love you the way you like me, but you're my little sister. I'd die for you in a heartbeat." Her entire face lit up as she lifted her head to look at him. Her cheeks were flushed with a warm pink hue as she glowed with happiness, the expression of a child seeing Santa Clause for the first time.

"I love you big brother, and I always will."

He chuckled a bit and brushed her hair back, wiping away her tears as well. "I love you too." The smile that adorned her lips was more than worth the cleaning and work he had to do that day.

And definitely worth every single headache, glare, push, and late night hour he went through. Just knowing that his sister was sure he cared about her wellbeing was enough.


End file.
